Captain John Price
How Captain John Price joined the Tourney Captain John Price, callsign Bravo Six, is a British special forces soldier and one of the main protagonists of the Modern Warfare franchise. He is a member of the British SAS. He often carries a M4A1 and wears a boonie hat during field operations. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (set five years after the first game), Price was incarcerated in a Russian gulag. He is later rescued and becomes a field commander of Task Force 141. Following the unit's disbanding and the death of its treacherous leader, General Shepherd, Price and longtime ally John "Soap" MacTavish enacted a personal vendetta to end the mastermind of World War III, Vladimir Makarov. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Smokes one of his cigarettes. After the announcer calls his name Price cocks his M1911 and points it at the zooming in camera saying "You're gonna be sorry, mate!". Special Attacks M4A1 SOPMOD (Neutral) Price takes out his M4A1 SOPMOD assault rifle and shoots it at the opponent. It's in burst mode meaning it can fire three shots. Pressing the B button rapidly can have the captain fire more shots before he has to reload. M21 (Side) Price takes out his M21 sniper rifle and shoots a shot at the opponent. The shot causes the rifle to recoil after each shot. When 10 rounds are used, Price has to reload. Climbing Tower Bridge (Up) Price crouches then jumps up while doing a shoulder attack with his left shoulder. Claymore (Down) Price takes out a claymore mine, activates it and sets it up. He can set up to three claymore before the opponent steps on one. If stepped on, the mine detonates, blowing the opponent away. PKP Pecheneg (Hyper Smash) Price smirks and says "We don't want people like you in London." while taking out a PKP Pecheneg heavy gun then shoots 300 rounds forward. If hit 20 times, the opponent will be blasted away. When all the rounds are used up, Price will throw the gun away and remark, "What a pretty weapon." Helicopter Support (Final Smash) Price radios, "Nikolai, give me chopper support ASAP!" then a Russian Havoc chopper appears in the background to assist Price. The chopper uses miniguns to deal damage deadlier than a regular machine gun. It can also use missile launchers to shoot rockets that can blast his opponent away. After 30 seconds, the chopper flies off while Price says, "Good shooting, son. I can handle the rest!" Victory Animations #Price kneels and safeties his gun then looks at the camera saying, "Just another day the office.". #*Price kneels and safeties his gun then looks at the camera saying, "I guess I spared you, Soap.". (Soap victories only) #Price takes out a lit cigarette and smokes it then blows smoke. #*Price takes out a lit cigarette and smokes it then blows smoke. He then says "Hate to hurt a robot, mate.". (Alisa victories only) #*Price takes out a lit cigarette and smokes it then blows smoke. He then says "That's for the Hereford boys.". (Toshiie victories only) #*Price takes out a lit cigarette and smokes it then blows smoke. He then says "Give my regards to Zakhaev.". (Makarov victories only) #Price does a palm push, then salutes saying "You never had a chance against Captain Price, mate.". #*Price does a palm push, then salutes saying "I have punished you for your sins.". (M. Bison/Rugal/Nobunaga victories only) On-Screen Appearance A helicopter drops Price off as he says, "Time to get rough again.". Special Quotes *Yes and no, I was offering a cigarette, but it just got wetted out. (When fighting Alisa) *I wasn't fast enough. I lost Soap in my old time. (When fighting Shin) *Soap, is fate being cruel with us? (When fighting Soap) *Gaz, watch your arse and don't get killed in the fight. (When fighting Gaz) *Makarov, my war ends tonight! (When fighting Makarov) *You and those three weapons don't stand a chance against my guns. (When fighting Toshiie) Trivia *Captain John Price shares his English voice actor with Rex and Baby Bop's blankey; the former because of Wallace Shawn's old age. *Captain John Price shares his Japanese voice actor with Heihachi Mishima, Evil Red, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sabretooth, and Metagross. *Captain John Price shares his French voice actor with the Punisher *Although his ingame name is Captain John Price, the announcer says "Captain Price!" when he is selected. *His fighting style is Shorin-ryu karate. *In Tourney 1, Toshiie Maeda is Price's default rival. In Tourney 2, Keiji Maeda is Price's default rival. **This makes Captain John Price one of the few characters who has two different character from both Tourney games as their default rivals in each respective Tourney series games. Category:Call of Duty characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters